Tights and Watches
by SParkie96
Summary: Summary: Ben has a "thing" for Dick, especially when the younger is wearing spandex. Series of BXD (BenxDick)Drabbles. Stories can be rated a K or go up to rated M. Rated for obvious reasons. But it'll be rated M due to stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Tights and Watches**

* * *

**Summary: Ben has a "thing" for Dick, especially when the younger is wearing spandex. Series of BXD (BenxDick)Drabbles**

**Author's Note: Part of my Ben/Dick universe. It's basically just little stories and AU's based that revolve around Ben and Dick's relationship.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Spandex**

* * *

The mountain practically shook as lightning struck the beach just outside. Ben shuddered at the sound of thunder and sunk further into the green couch, wondering why Dick wanted to meet him alone inside of Mt. Justice. The brunette sighed and continued to screw around on his Ipod Touch. This had better have been pretty damn important.

Ben's attention turned to the Zeta-tube as it announced Dick's arrival. The older boy hopped off of the furniture and stomped over to the raven haired boy,

"Who the hell calls someone at," Ben looked down at his ipod and then back up at the shorter of the two, "Twelve fifteen in the morning and doesn't say what for?"

Robin smiled sheepishly, holding on tightly to his black robe, "I didn't want to tell you why because it's supposed to be a surprise."

"And usually my lover would know that I don't like surprises!" Ben hollered.

The raven chuckled and sauntered over to the couch, sitting upon the green plush. He beckoned Ben over in a semi-seductive manner. The brunette shook his head with a smile as he sat down next to his little bird. Said little bird placed a kiss on Ben's lips before sitting on the elder boy's lap, straddling thighs with his knees.

Dick removed his robe and Ben almost laughed in amusement at Dick's current dress. Ben lounged back into the couch to get more comfortable. He smiled up at his Dickie Bird,

"You wore your Robin uniform? Dickie, you know how much I love this costume on you." Ben said in a husky tone. Dick nodded and slowly began to grind his hips into the brunette's lap. Ben moaned and looked up into Dick's beautiful blues. He settled his hands onto the raven boy's tight buttocks with a smack as the younger continued to give him a lap dance. Dick hissed at the slight stinging he felt on his bum, but pushed it aside as he continued to entertain his guest.

Ben bucked his hips upwards and groaned. He pulled the lithe acrobat closer, feeling for the zipper at the back of Dick's costume. Once he found it, the Omnitrix wielder unzipped the costume in the back and slipped his hands into Dick's costume. He cupped the other's ass, making the Boy Wonder yelp in surprise,

"Just out of pure curiosity, where's the rest of your team?" Ben asked, helping the younger boy out of the top half of the uniform,

"Out." Dick simply replied.

"Define "out" exactly?" Ben asked,

"I don't know! I'm too horny to think right now, Benny!" Dick exclaimed.

Ben uttered a "Fine," before he continued to kiss the other's pale throat. Dick moaned as he tilted his head further to side to allow the other more access. Ben found a really sensitive patch of skin on the younger and bit down. The raven yelped in surprise.

Ben smiled against the other's skin and continued to tease the spot, making the other mewl,

"Ben..." Dick gasped.

The brunette groaned in response. He trailed his hands upwards in order to help his little bird get the Robin uniform off. Dick quickly shrugged off the costume and pushed it off of his legs. Once it was fully off, Ben broke the kiss and looked at the lithe body. The elder lifted a brow with a smile on his lips. Dick looked at the other in confusion,

"What?" The black haired boy asked,

"No underwear, huh?" Ben asked, caressing the acrobat's bare bottom.

"I-I can't fit them under my costume comfortably." Dick whimpered as a rosy red blush dusted his cheeks. Ben chuckled and kissed the younger on the nose sweetly,

"Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks, I'm not complaining." Ben explained.

Dick moaned as the older boy pulled him into another deep kiss. Warm hands pulled off his costume, leaving the acrobat completely bare. As the two disconnected, Ben unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down far enough to free himself from his pants. The other boy looked down at the other's swollen member and moaned,

"Ben...y-you're so big." Dick stuttered.

The raven moved so his mouth hovered just above the other boy's member. Ben went to tell Dick that he was willing to slow down. That is, until Dick engulfed the head of Ben's cock. The brunette threw his head back and released a deep groan,

"Holy, shit, Dick." Ben gasped, threading his fingers into the other boy's hair. Dick whimpered and bobbed his head, taking Ben deeper into his throat. Before the elder could climax into the other's mouth, the Boy Wonder pulled away and stuck his fingers into his own mouth.

The brunette's eyes were glazed over with lust as he watched the pale boy prepare himself. The slight sheen of sweat became visible on the younger's flesh. That beautiful black hair had become messy and unkempt. Those cheeks had been dusted with a blush. Rosy pink lips were parted slightly as he took in deep breaths. The sight was almost enough to make Ben cum.

Tears bit at the back of sapphire blue eyes as the acrobat bit his lips in pain and released a whimper. The brunette cupped the pale cheek and whispered sweet nothings into the younger boy's ear,

"Dickie, shh. We don't have to do this if yo-"

"No! I want to." Dick protested.

Ben sighed and pulled Dick's hand away, replacing the younger's fingers with his own. The other released a shaky breath, burying his face into the older boy's neck. Ben scissor the tight entrance trying to loosen the other so he didn't hurt him too much. Ben pulled his fingers out and told Dick to wait a sec, pulling out a little bottle of lotion from his pants pocket. The raven whimpered,

"You had that the whole time?" Dick exclaimed. Ben nodded,

"Why didn't you tell me that a few minutes ago?"

"You didn't ask." Ben simply said.

"You knew this was going to be my first time!"

"Why do you think I brought it? I also said we didn't have to do this tonight." Ben replied, squirting some of the liquid on to his fingers. Dick looked down nervously as Ben began to stretch him again. It felt weird with the lotion, but it was better than going dry. Dick took in a deep breath and relaxed, shoving the pain aside.

Once his little bird was stretched out enough, Ben pulled his fingers out and squirted some of the lotion on to his member. Dick felt himself being shifted until he was on his back under the older boy. Blue eyes never broke away from that intoxicating green eyed stare. There was a slight pressure that slowly increased as the Omnitrix Wielder pushed into the younger's tight entrance. Dick released a grunt of pain, causing Ben to pause,

"You alright?" Ben asked, panting lightly. Dick nodded, wrapping his legs around the brunette's hips pulling him closer.

With a sigh, the elder slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Once a rhythm was set, the brunette continued to thrust into the younger boy's backside. He started off slow before speeding up in pace. The pressure inside of him starting building up inside him as his climax began to draw closer and closer.

The little acrobat on the other hand couldn't stop the noises from pouring out of his throat. The pain was starting to subside as pleasure took over. As Dick squirmed slightly, he felt the older boy hit a spot that made stars leak into his vision and made him really scream. A scream that made Ben stop all movement and looked down at the raven-haired boy. This made Dick look up at him in slight annoyance,

"Why did you stop?!" Dick exclaimed.

"You just screamed real loud. Did I hurt you?" Ben asked.

"No! It feels good!" Dick said, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Alright then," Ben said as he began to move again.

With the mood killer out of the way, the two continued to get back into rhythm. Ben thrusting into the younger and said younger panting as his climax neared closer. Both were nearly at their peak and Dick was about to experience his first orgasm.

Until the damned Zeta-tube announced someone's presence. Said someone being Ben's annoying older cousin, Justin Bieber/Stark,

"Yo Benny-boy! Ya ma's looking for ya-whoa! What the hell are you two doing?!" Justin exclaimed.

Ben yelled to the ceiling as he quickly covered Dick with his discarded sweatshirt and zipped up his pants,

"Justin! You are such a cock block!" the shape changer exclaimed, throwing a couch pillow at the pop star. Justin ducked out of the way,

"**I'm** a cock block? Why the hell are you fucking Dick?!" Justin yelled.

Both of the younger boys exchanged looks, staying quiet. Dick chuckled in amusement,

"Cause I look good in spandex."

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first of many stories in this drabble fic. I couldn't resist adding a cock blocking Justin Bieber. More stories are to come! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tights and Watches**

* * *

**Summary: Ben has a "thing" for Dick, especially when the younger is wearing spandex. Series of BXD (BenxDick)Drabbles**

**Author's Note: Part of my Ben/Dick universe. It's basically just little stories and AU's based that revolve around Ben and Dick's relationship. This is also going to work out like my "Always Sunny in Middleton" story. **

**ex.) Chapter #: Title (if it's in parts, it'll have a part # next to it)**

* * *

**Summary for this chapter: Ben Tennyson is the loud and very outgoing All Star Goalie of the Boys' Soccer Team. Dick Grayson is the shy and timid Mathlete. What happens when these two boys collide? A semi-cliché love story between a jock and a nerd.**

**A/N: This story is just one of many AU's in my cranium collection. I know there are many slash stories regarding Dick as a shy and timid nerd. I just wanted to take a crack at it myself ;P. In this world, the Avengers exist whereas the Justice League and Young Justice are just a group of "Average People". (Bruce Wayne is still rich, Clark Kent is just a normal reporter, Wally West is captain of the Track Team, and Dick Grayson is just the normal acrobat orphan who was taken in by the famous Bruce Wayne and shy/timid nerd, or damsel in distress for our Super Ben Tennyson/Parker XD. )**

**Yes, Dick is supposed to be the new kid at Middleton who gets (metaphorically speaking) "adopted" by Ben.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Jock and the Mathlete (Part One: My Hero) **

* * *

Middleton High School…

* * *

The hallways of Middleton High School were busy, as usual. Studious students proceeded to class while the more slack students decided it would be more enjoyable to hang-out in the hallway and chat it up with their fellow classmates. And then there was the group of extraordinary students who were….above average, so to speak. This group of teenagers had extraordinary abilities, abilities used to help and save the world from those that live to destroy it.

God, how Dick wished he was extraordinary.

The acrobat trudged through the hallway, eyes kept downward as he made his way to his fifth period class: Lunch. His first day here and he was so not having a good day. Bruce had just transferred him over here from Gotham Academy, not liking the fact that Dick was forced to sit in the library at lunch because the boy was too afraid of the bullies in his lunch period.

Truth be told, Dick ate in the library because he preferred silence to annoyance.

But Dick's first four periods had been absolute hell. He was harassed by these bullies that he didn't even know. He caught the one's name, Kevin Levin, but that was because the boy had told him his name and said that Dick was going to be his "Bitch" for the rest of the school year.

The Social Studies teacher, Mr. Rotwood, was supposed to be teaching them about the American Revolution. Instead, he prattled on and on about mythical creatures and how they're "Out to get him". When Dick had asked about the relevance of the statement to the Revolution, Rotwood gave him a whole lecture about listening and not asking questions. Dick kept his head down the whole rest of the period.

Then, he had English with a teacher named Mr. Crocker, another magical creature enthusiast who had gone absolutely friggin' nuts about the topic. Dick didn't even bother to interrupt this guy. The story he told was at least relevant with the topic of Shakespeare and "A Midsummer's Night's Dream".

Third Period had been Tech Ed, a class he'd thought he would enjoy but did not, considering his bullies from earlier had the same class and period as him. They had been screwing around with his computer the whole time. They even went as far as to use some to crash his computer.

Fourth was Study Hall with a white haired woman with pink and purple streaks named Ms. Dee. She seemed nice enough and it seemed like a nice enough bunch of students. He had met two nice girls by the names of Danielle Fenton and Gwendolyn Tennyson. They had explained all of Middleton's rules and where his locker should be if he had not already found it.

And now, Dick had found his locker, retrieved his bagged lunch and was now on his way to go eat in the library. He didn't really know anyone, so why bother to even go try? He had gathered his textbooks in his arms and proceeded to the library.

He checked in and sat in the back corner table by himself, completely isolated from the rest of the Library's occupants. The raven haired boy pulled out his Social Studies textbook and began to read the first section.

He quietly nibbled on his peanut butter sandwich.

* * *

"Hey, uh, do you have any books on, um, formation of the color spectrum?" Ben Tennyson asked. Mrs. Darwin raised a brow at the soccer player,

"Mr. Tennyson? In the library? Is it the end of the world already?" Mrs. Darwin asked, looking around in shock. Her tone could've been mistaken for playful…..if you didn't know her. Ben knew that this woman was mocking him. Ben smiled, but not a sincere smile,

"You're so funny, Mrs. D. You should have your own comedy show. Now can you please just tell me where I can find the book on the color spectrum?" he asked.

"Sudden interests in rainbows, Benjamin?" Mrs. Darwin asked mockingly, handing the brunette a white piece of paper with information on it. Ben took it with a not too happy thanks,

"Nah, my adopted niece needs it and she doesn't get an official library card until next week. Thanks for your concern." Ben said, walking away from the front desk, muttering, "you crazy bitch." after it. Scanning the paper, he had figured that the book was in the nonfiction section in the back corner of the library. Great, wait, who the hell was the kid?

* * *

Dick was half-way done the first section when a shadow loomed over him. He winced slightly, thinking that the shadow was one of his bullies, but was very surprised to see that is was a very attractive boy around his age. The boy was a brunette with green eyes. He wore a black tee shirt under a purple and white soccer player's leather man's jacket with a yellow ten and the name "Parker" on the left pectoral. He was also wearing jeans and black and white sneakers. On his left wrist was a strange looking watch.

Ben looked down at the kid sitting by himself. The kid had black hair with shining blue eyes. His state of dress could be considered formal. The shorter wore a short sleeved white uniform shirt under a blue sweater vest. He also wore tan khakis and brown dress shoes. Come to think of it, the kid wasn't half bad looking. Time to break that thick chunk of ice called silence,

"Hey, I'm Ben Tennyson/Parker. Might I ask what your name?" Ben asked, holding out his hand.

The acrobat felt his face heat up and his throat tighten a bit. Dick smiled shyly and gave the other his hand nervously, "D-Dick Grayson. I'm new here." he said almost quietly.

He expected the taller boy to shake his hand. He was not expecting the actual result; the taller pressing a kiss to the back of his hand with a genuine smile,

"Nice to meet D-Dick." the brunette said. Dick felt his face heat up even more and he was sure his face was an even darker red. The brunette chuckled,

"What are you doing, eating back here by yourself?" the other asked.

"Mr. Tennyson! This is a library, not the mall!" Mrs. Darwin scolded. Ben flipped her the bird. He turned his attention back to his new friend,

"So, why are you eating by yourself back here?" Ben asked again, this time in a whisper.

Dick shrugged his shoulders. He knew why he was eating back here by himself, but this newcomer was a little intimidating, but not in an afraid/terrified way. In an "I think you're attractive and you've got me speechless" way. Ben pulled up a chair in front of the younger and sat down.

Dick took a deep breath, "I'm not that good at meeting new people. And being the new kid doesn't exactly help either."

Ben gave him a smile, "Well, I think you're doing good so far. You've definitely got me interested." This made Dick's blush even deeper,

"Y-you think?" Ben nodded.

Throughout the period, Ben made sure to keep up a few good conversations for the young raven-haired boy, not wanting to lose the other's interests. The best part about the whole thing, Dick didn't want to lose Ben's interest either. Dick remained interested in everything the other said. Before they had knew it, the bell had rung and it was time to go. The raven had (thankfully) reminded the brunette about the book he was supposed to get and the other remembered to pick it up. They said goodbye and proceeded out, but not before Ben promised to meet Dick at the same spot tomorrow.

Their fifth period was like that for the next few days. Them eating their lunch in the back corner together, talking about, well, anything. Each minute of each day just made Dick's sudden crush for Ben grow more and more. He knew it wasn't meant to be though. Ben had a girlfriend at one point, but broke up with her recently. By the way the other spoke, all signs showed that the brunette only liked him as a good friend and was always there for him.

But when next Friday rolled around, Ben wasn't there. Dick was a little disappointed, but figured that the elder was probably in the cafeteria. Or that the other had just forgotten. Ben did have a life of his own. It wasn't until the intruder alarm had gone off did Dick begin to panic. What if Ben had gotten caught by the intruder and was in danger.

He was broken out of his thoughts by an arm wrapped around his middle. Before he could turn to see who grabbed him, a gun had been pressed to the side of his head,

"Nobody move or the runt gets it." a gruff voice hollered above him. The librarians and students panicked and got on their knees, begging the man to not shoot Dick. The intruder had just laughed and dragged Dick out of the Library. The man had dragged the lithe boy out to a van outside and was about to toss him inside of it.

Until the assailant was flung away from him by a mysterious force. Dick peeked an eye open to see what had happened but saw that no one stood around him. Well, no one human. A blue and black alien stood behind him, er, holding him in its arms. He looked up at it with fearful eyes. The alien pulled back its face plate type thing to show its real face. It smiled down at him,

"You really scared me there, Dickie." the thing hissed. Dick looked at it in confusion. Their sights were broken by a loud beeping and then a red flash of light. Before he knew it, Dick was no longer staring into the face of the blue alien, but Ben!

"Ben? But….how did you?" Dick asked in utter bewilderment.

Ben chuckled, "It's a long story."

Dick continued to look up at the brunette in confusion until he realized where Ben's one hand was while he held him. The raven haired boy blushed as red as he had on the first day he had met the other. Ben chuckled again and kissed the other on the forehead. This left the younger absolutely speechless. He looked up into those deep green eyes in shock, mouth hung agape.

"I've kind of had a thing for ravens with blue eyes." Ben explained with nervous laugh, blushing as well.

At that very moment, Dick didn't know what came over him as he pressed his lips up against the other. Ben kissed back and pulled the younger closer to himself. Both boys moaned into the others' mouths. Ben pulled away from the other, catching his breath,

"I think we should probably go some place private before I start feeling you up in the middle of the parking lot." the brunette said.

Dick nodded in agreement and hopped on to the other's back with a playful smile,

"Only if you're driving."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the first part. Yes, there will be another part! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tights and Watches**

* * *

**Summary: Ben has a "thing" for Dick, especially when the younger is wearing spandex. Series of BXD (BenxDick)Drabbles**

**Author's Note: Part of my Ben/Dick universe. It's basically just little stories and AU's based that revolve around Ben and Dick's relationship. This is also going to work out like my "Always Sunny in Middleton" story. **

**ex.) Chapter #: Title (if it's in parts, it'll have a part # next to it)**

* * *

**Summary for this chapter: Robin brings Ben to the moutain to meet the team for the first time. **

**A/N: Ben vs. Zatanna with mild Ben vs. Wally. Possessive Ben and Jealous Zatanna and oblivious Wally. **

**'BLAH' telepathy and "Blah" speech.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Stay Focused (Part One)**

* * *

**Mount Justice...**

* * *

"Recognized: Robin B01. B10 KH: 01" the Zeta-Tube announced. In a beam of light, two forms appeared in the tubes. Robin, in uniform, whizzed out happily, dragging a very flustered Ben Tennyson behind him,

"You have to meet the team! You're going to love them!" the Boy Wonder exclaimed excitedly.

The taller brunette dug the heels of his feet into the concrete surfaced floor, begging the younger to slow the hell down. The elder was not at all excited to meet the younger boy's team and was feeling the exact opposite; not amused. It was too early for this and all Ben wanted to do was go home and go back to bed. But due to the fact that Robin possessed the ability to practically beg until it was difficult to say anything but "Yes".

Right now, the elder regretted saying just that.

"I. Don't. Want. To meet the team!" Ben protested, as he attempted to pull away from his young charge. Robin yanked right back.

"Why not?!" the younger whined as he pulled the other.

"I fucking hate KF!" Ben hollered.

"How can you hate Wally? I freaking love Wally!" Robin protested.

"That love better just mean as a friend or I'm out." Ben exclaimed.

"You already want to leave! Just real quick say hi and we can leave! I promise!" Robin exclaimed.

Ben stopped pulling and just stood there with the younger hanging off of his arm, looking up at him with pleading eyes. The brunette sighed in exhaustion and glared down at the younger,

"Fine, but I swear to god. If we have to stay, no sex for you tonight."

"Aw!" Robin whined, but nodded anyway.

The Boy Wonder practically skipped into the recreational area/kitchen with a less than happy camper Omnitrix wielder trailing behind him, shuffling his feet in annoyance. The brunette loved the acrobat to death, but fucking hated Kid Flash. He didn't know what it was, but the red-headed speedster had some air of arrogance about him, and Ben didn't like it. The way the runner strut around like he was better than everyone.

Though the truth was and he would never say it out loud, or ever admit it to Dick, but Ben was mildly jealous at the fact that Wally had known the raven-haired beauty longer than he had.

"Team! This is my boyfriend Ben Tennyson! Ben, this is my team, Black Canary, and Red Tornado. And over on the couch is Superboy's pet wolf, Wolf!" Robin said, grabbing a hold of Ben's hand and holding it in his own with a smile. The team, BC, and Red all said their greetings, making the brunette just wave and blush in embarrassment,

"Well, Robin. I'm a little surprised at your sexual preference." Zatanna said with a slight frown. Ben narrowed his eyes at the girl, sensing a potential competitor (more like thief), but calmed down when Robin squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, well, Ben was the only one that could truly make me fall madly in love." Robin said, rubbing his nose with Ben, who began to blush again.

"Congratulations." Zatanna muttered under her breath before going back to the kitchen counter.

Ben smiled, 'Ben: One, Witch Girl: Zero. Take that!' he mentally said to himself. A nudge of the elbow in his side made him look down at his little bird,

"Let me properly introduce said team. Artemis," Robin began.

"How's it going?" Arty asked with a wave,

"Miss Martian aka M'Gann,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Miss M said excitedly, shaking Ben's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." Ben said politely.

"Superboy, or Connor Kent."

"Hi." Connor simply said.

"Aqualad, or Kaldur."

"It's an honor to meet the son of Spider Man." Kaldur said, shaking the younger's hand. Ben nodded and gave a soft, "Thanks".

"Rocket,"

"Sup, Lil' guy?" Rocket asked with a high five.

"Over at the counter is Zatanna Zatara."

"Charmed." she simply said with a glare.

'Nice to meet you too, Bitch.' Ben thought mentally as he gave a fake smile.

"And finally, my best friend-" Robin was interrupted by a sudden flash of red and yellow and Ben internally groaned. Great the one thing he was trying to get out of meeting today. The sudden wind stopped as Kid Flash stood in front of Ben,

"The living legend! The one who can't be beat! You don't know anyone better! The one and only, Kid Flash, at your service! Or Wally West, if you prefer it." Wally yelled as he held out his arms in a magnificent manner. As he went to show off his amazing feats, the speedster tripped and fell on his face right in front of the two younger boys,

"Smooth," Ben said with a whistle.

Wally gave an embarrassed chuckle, "Yeah, not exactly. It's nice to finally meet you. Plus, it's an honor to meet the one who survived the overprotective Daddy Bats. "

"Well, when you're related to an overprotective Spider Dad, it helps." the brunette simply said as he helped the red-head on to his feet. Wally laughed,

"Batman vs. Spider Man? Now that, I'd like to see!"

That made Ben laugh and hated the elder a little less. After everything and everyone was all settled, Batman had showed up on a holographic screen, asking the team to report to the debriefing area.

Once there, Batman stood, in the flesh, to tell them of their next mission and advised that the Kid Hero leader go home. Ben being Ben, refused and said that he didn't have to be home till five. Kid Flash and Robin chuckled at the joke. The Bat glared, but let the brunette head out with the team nonetheless, but not before pulling the boy aside to speak with him,

"I know you're possessive of my son, but do not let affection and love get in the way of the mission. You both need to be focused." Batman commanded. Ben nodded in agreement before heading out to join the team.

Outside of the Bio-ship, Robin stood waiting for the other. When in front of the bird, Ben planted a kiss on to the younger's forehead. Robin looked up at the other,

"So, what did Batman want?" he asked.

Ben shook his head, "It was nothing. He just reminded me to stay focused and told me to tell you to do the same." Robin nodded as the two headed into the warmth of the ship.

* * *

**New York City Docks….(Night Time)**

* * *

'Remember, Batman informed us of the Joker's plan to ship Joker Venom to his buyers. Keep in mind, we are to watch and report and if need be, engage.' Kaldur said telepathically. His partner was Superboy and they were currently positioned on top of one of the boat houses, keeping a look out for any suspicious ships or Joker himself.

'What type of person would want to buy Joker Venom?' Ben asked as he looked through his goggles down at the docks. He was partnered with Zatanna, much to his disgust. Both were told to stay at the warehouse were the shipment and money were to be exchanged. He felt Robin's smile through the link,

'Highly insane people bent on world domination?' Robin replied, to which his partner, KF added a "Duh?". They watched from one of the warehouse offices in case Ben and Zatanna needed backup.

Ben shut off his goggles. Good point. He heard Zatanna snort behind him,

"Anyone with a brain would know that." she said as if it were obvious.

"I'm sorry, did I ask for your two cents?" Ben snapped.

"You didn't ask anything." she retorted.

"You just proved my point!" he whispered back.

'Is everything alright down there? I'm sensing a lot of tension…." Miss Martian asked from her, Artemis, and Rocket's positions in the Bio Ship. They hovered around in camouflage mode to watch the sky and ground.

'We're fine.' Ben and Zatanna replied in anger.

'Witch' Ben thought.

'Twit' Zatanna growled out mentally.

"Uh, we can all hear you." Wally reminded timidly.

'Good, I won't have to repeat myself.' Ben growled.

Before Kaldur could scold the two, the sound of a van could be heard from outside. He commanded that everyone be ready The warehouse door began to be pried open, making Ben and Zatanna run for cover and making Robin and KF duck down so they couldn't be seen.

The large doors had been opened to reveal the sickening smiling face of the Joker. His crazed eyes scanned the area before abruptly throwing open the door,

"Daddy's home. C'mon out kiddies. Daddy Joker knows you're all in here." Joker called out in a sing song voice.

Ben looked over at Zatanna, 'How the hell did he know?' she asked.

'I don't know, but I do plan on finding out,' he said as he turned on the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix made a noise and something about not being able to work right now. The thirteen year old huffed and turned away from the watch,

"Thank god for training with Dad." Ben said as he got out his escrima sticks. Before Ben could even move, gun shots rang throughout the warehouse, echoing off of the walls and making Zatanna and Ben duck down,

"Hey, boss," a thug called from the office, "lookie what we got here!"

From behind the crates, Zee and Ben could hear a hissing noise and the loud shriek of metal moving. From the darkness came Robin and Kid Flash, tied up tight and dangling from rope from a hanging hook. KF was out cold, an inhibitor collar tightly around his neck. Robin also wore one and struggled as he tried to get out of the ropes.

"Where's his utility belt?" Ben asked, but looking back up at the henchman sitting in the office, he could perfectly see where the utility belt was. Dangling like its owner, except in the henchman's hand instead of a hook. He heard clapping and looked back at the clown,

"Goodie! I've always wanted a little bird brain for a present!" the Joker cooed in glee.

Oh, how Ben wanted to punch that grin right off of the clown's ugly ass face.

The henchman had asked what his boss wanted him to do with the super brats to which Joker replied with a "put them in a nice box and bury them somewhere, we've business to attend to." No, there was no way in hell that Ben was going to let that happen.

Zatanna was about to warn the team, when Ben grabbed her arm and shook his head, telling her that they had this. The brunette girl gave him and unsure look and he gave her a sigh,

"Look, I know you don't like me and I didn't exactly make the best impression either, but Robin is in danger. We need to work together. With you using your magic and me, doing…..whatever Bens do best I guess." the brunette boy said.

Zatanna was still unsure but nodded anyway. If he believed that they had this, then they had this. She muttered a spell under her breath, watching as all the Hench fools' guns turned into various objects. They all freaked out and dropped said objects in bewilderment and shock. That should be a good start,

"Now, we need to get to those controls in order to get both Rob and KF to safety on the ground. I'll provide a distraction while you go find the controls. Understood?" he asked. Again, Zatanna nodded. Ben went running out, landing various blows to all the henchmen trying to attack him. He fended off most of them and had almost been pinned, but had managed to stay standing as he continued to fight,

"Go, Ben!" Robin cheered before going back to try and wiggle himself free.

Zee had managed to turn herself invisible via magic. She carefully made her way around the bad guys before proceeding up into the office to figure out the controls. When a control for the hook could not be found, she yet again used her magic to release the two boys from the rope and safely guide them back down to the floor. Robin pulled out his birdarangs and went to help his boyfriend. KF bolted to go help. The magician placed her hands on her hips with a pout,

"You're welcome!" she hollered, throwing a charging bad guy over her head without really paying attention.

Giggling could be heard from behind Robin, though the Boy Wonder wasn't paying attention. Ben's inheritted Spidey Sense went off, making him spin around to pay attention to his little bird. The Joker was sneaking up behind the younger and was about to drive his knife into Rob's back!

"ROBIN! LOOK OUT!" Ben hollered as he raced over. Robin turned just in time to see the shining blade of the Joker's knife,

"Nice knowing you, Boy Blunder." the Joker cackled as he drove the blade toward its target...

* * *

**A little Cliffhanger to keep you all on your toes. Next update will be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Tights and Watches**

* * *

**Author's Note: Part of my Ben/Dick universe. It's basically just little stories and AU's based that revolve around Ben and Dick's relationship. This is also going to work out like my "Always Sunny in Middleton" story. **

**ex.) Chapter #: Title (if it's in parts, it'll have a part # next to it)**

* * *

**Summary for this chapter: Robin brings Ben to the moutain to meet the team for the first time. **

**A/N: Ben vs. Zatanna with mild Ben vs. Wally. Possessive Ben and Jealous Zatanna and oblivious Wally. **

**'BLAH' telepathy and "Blah" speech.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Stay Focused (Part Two)**

* * *

_**"Nice knowing you, Boy Blunder." Joker cackled as he drove the blade toward its target...**_

* * *

**Mount Justice, Infirmary...**

* * *

In the med bay, the team surrounded the bed and its occupant, watching and hoping that the other would be alright. Batman had heard about the Joker's attack and had immediately opened the Infirmary, telling Canary and Captain Marvel to hurry to the loading bay and await the Bio-Ship. Once the ship had arrived, the two leaguers had grabbed the injured teammate and rushed him in to start tending to the stab wounds. Every since then, the Young Justice team watched very carefully over the young lad,

"Guys, could you back up a little bit? It's starting to get a little cramped in here." Ben asked as he carefully sat up off of the bed. Robin helped him, being careful not to hurt the elder too much. The team did as the boy asked. Batman walked into the room and dismissed Young Justice, with the exception of Robin. The man crossed his arms over his chest, standing by the now closed door,

"You could've been killed, Benjamin." the Dark Knight simply said.

Ben sighed, "I can take a knife to the chest, it just didn't heal this time."

"Which is proving my point of you could've been killed." Batman replied.

"Batman," Robin said pleadingly, "Please. He was just protecting me from getting stabbed. If it wasn't for him, I would be the one laying on this bed."

Batman rubbed at his temples before looking down at the young boys. He especially looked at his son and sighed, wishing the little bird didn't give him the pleading puppy dog pout with the can't-ever-say-no-to-me eyes. The Bat huffed. Damn it, Dick. The Caped Crusader nodded,

"I guess, due to the circumstances, I can't say I'm disappointed in you personally, Ben. Just worried for both yours and Robin's safety." Batman admitted.

He let go of a breath after he had said that, like a great weight had been lifted off of his chest. Ben nodded in understanding, imagining his own father telling him the same. His thoughts were interrupted by Robin gently grabbing his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. The brunette squeezed back with a warm smile.

Batman looked back and forth between the two boys, feeling like he was being left out of some telepathic loop. Probably better that way, considering Ben had both a dirty mind to match his dirty mouth. Then again, the boy was related to his daughter and, worse, Spiderman, so he guessed it only made sense. But if he made his little boy happy, then he supposed that he was happy.

* * *

**END OF THIS CHAPTER. I'll update soon.**


End file.
